Team Rocket's Sinister Plan FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Team Rocket kidnaps Misty leaving Ash in a very difficult position. Give up Pikachu or lose Misty forever? It's a fight with an unexpected twist...


Team Rocket's Sinister Plan   
  
Wednesday January 15,2003  
  
Hi everyone! I know this is only my second AAMRN story but it's quite good. It should be. I   
spent 3 days writing a rough draft. Well, here's the story!  
  
Ash-"What a beautiful day!"  
  
Misty-"I know. We haven't seen the sun for days!"  
  
Brock-"Hey guys! I have an idea."  
  
Ash & Misty-"What is it?"  
  
Brock-"We should just kick back today. Let the Pokemon play."  
  
Misty-"Great idea!"  
  
***They let their Pokemon out***  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi chu!(I love play days!)"  
  
Ash-"We all do Pikachu."  
  
Brock-"Ok. Let's get in the lake!"  
  
***They all get in the lake***  
  
Ash-"This is so relaxing!"  
  
Misty-"I know. And the water's warm."  
  
Brock-"It's a day where nothing could go wrong!"(hint)  
  
Misty-***Narrowed eyes***"You just had to say that, didn't you?"  
  
Ash-"Everytime you say that something goes wrong."  
  
***They sit in the water watching the Pokemon play***  
  
Ash & Misty-"I'm getting out."  
  
Brock-"Ok. Stay around here though."  
  
Misty-"We will."  
  
Ash-"We should change in different tents."  
  
Misty-"NO! REALLY?"  
  
***They go in their tents and change***  
  
Ash-"I'm done."  
  
Misty-"Me to-YAAAAAAAA!"  
  
***Misty had fallen through a hole***  
  
Ash-"Misty? Are you all right?"  
  
Misty-"I'm fine. I just got a bump on my head."  
  
Ash-"Are you sure?"  
  
Misty-"Yes."  
  
Brock-"What's going on you two?"  
  
Ash-"Misty fell in a hole."  
  
Misty-"ASH!"  
  
***Ash turned around and saw Misty in a net hanging from a Meowth balloon***  
  
Ash-"Team Rocket!"  
  
Jesse-"Well well. Look who we have right in our hands."  
  
James-"The twerp!"  
  
Misty-"LET ME OUT YOU CREEPS!"  
  
Jesse-"YOU PIPE DOWN!"  
  
Ash-"Let her go!"  
  
Meowth-"We'll let her go."  
  
Ash-"Really?"  
  
Jesse-"After you give us your Pikachu!"  
  
Misty-"Don't do it Ash!"  
  
James-"Shut your mouth!"  
  
Jesse-"We'll make a deal with you. You give us your Pikachu within two days."  
  
Ash-"What if I don't?"  
  
James-"Then she'll never see the light of another day."  
  
Misty-"Ash. Even though they might kill me, don't give up Pikachu. Even though I love you."  
  
Ash-"I'll find you somehow. Love always finds a way."  
  
Meowth-"Don't follow us."  
  
Jesse-"Or you'll regret it."  
  
James-"Ta ta!"  
  
***They fly away laughing***  
  
Ash-"Brock, I'll be right back. Come on Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Pi pika chu?(You're giving me up?)"  
  
Ash-"Of course not."  
  
***Pikachu hops up on Ash's shoulder***  
  
Brock-"Don't be long!"  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Ash-"There's Team Rocket's ballon. But where are they?"  
  
Pikachu-"Pika!(This way!)"  
  
Ash-"Wait up Pikachu!"  
  
***Pikachu leads him to a clump of trees with no sun***  
  
Pikachu-"Piiiii!(I don't like that!)"  
  
Ash-"I don't either, but we have to. Misty's life is at stake!"  
  
Pikachu-"Chu.(Ok.)"  
  
***They walk through but stop***  
  
Ash-"I can't see anything. Wait! Go Cyndiquil!"  
  
***Cyndiquil pops out and his flame starts up***  
  
Ash-"Much better."  
  
***They walk for awhile. Suddenly Piikachu stops***  
  
Ash-"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Cyndiquil-"CYNDA!(LOOK OUT!)"  
  
***A huge Charizard suddenly bursts out of the nearby trees***  
  
Ash-"YAAAA! RUN FOR IT!"  
  
***They run for awhile even though the Charizard was far behind. They came to the end of the   
forest***  
  
Ash-"That-was-close."  
  
Pikachu-"Pi chu!(No kidding!)"  
  
Ash-"Cyndiquil! Return!"  
  
***Now it was just Ash and Pikachu***  
  
Ash-"Come on Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"PI!(THIS WAY!)"  
  
Ash-"Wait up Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu-"Chu!(Look!)"  
  
***It was Team Rocket's camp site***  
  
Ash-"Pikachu. You stay here and wait for me."  
  
Misty-***Whispers***"Ash!"  
  
Ash-"SHHHHHHH!"  
  
Misty-"You came to rescue me!"  
  
Ash-"I told you I would."  
  
Misty-"What are you going to do?"  
  
Ash-"Get you out."  
  
***He took a rock out of his pocket and cut Misty free***  
  
Misty-"Thanks."  
  
Ash-"Let's get out of here."  
  
Misty-"I thought you'd never say that."  
  
Ash-"Misty! Look out!"  
  
***It was too late. She had tripped over a rock and fell with a crash***  
  
Misty-"OW!"  
  
Ash-"Quiet!"  
  
Jesse-"What's going on?"  
  
James-"Look! It's the twerp! With his girlfriend!"  
  
Meowth-"And Pikachu!"  
  
***Wabbafet pops out***  
  
Wabbafet-"Waaaa-bbbaaa-fet!"  
  
Jesse-"Get back in your Pokeball."  
  
James-"Get them!"  
  
Ash-"Run! Come on Pikachu!"  
  
***Pikachu jumps on Ash's sholder***  
  
Jesse-"Come back here!"  
  
Misty-"Hurry Ash! They're gaining on us!"  
  
Ash-"I'm trying! Oh no!"  
  
***They were back in the forest***  
  
Ash-"Don't do anything!"  
  
***They stood still***  
  
Jesse-"Where'd they go?"  
  
***Ash and Misty were only 5 feet away from them, holding their breath***  
  
James-"I know that the-"  
  
***He had bumped right into them***  
  
James-"I found them!"  
  
Misty-"Run!"  
  
Jesse-"It's no use running!"  
  
Meowth-"We'll catch up to you!"  
  
Ash-"OW!"  
  
Misty-"What happened?"  
  
Ash-"I tripped and hit my head."  
  
Misty-"We can do something when we get out of here! The exit's right there!"  
  
Ash-"I can't see!"  
  
Misty-"Grab my hand!"  
  
Jesse-"You know we'll catch you!"  
  
Misty-"ASH! COME ON!"  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***He grabbed her hand and she lead him out of the forest***  
  
Misty-"We're finally out Ash!"  
  
***There was no answer***  
  
Misty-"Ash?"  
  
***She turned around and screamed. As was bleeding from his head***  
  
Misty-"OH MY GOD!"  
  
***She rushed to him***  
  
Misty-"ASH! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
Ash-"Misty? Is that you?"  
  
Misty-"Yes. It's me."  
  
Ash-"There's something I have to say."  
  
Misty-"What?"  
  
Ash-"I've already told you. I love you."  
  
Misty-"I love you to."  
  
***They kiss. Then Ash's head falls to the ground just as Team Rocket comes out of the   
forest***  
  
Jesse-"There you are!"  
  
***Misty looked up at them with pain and anger in her eyes***  
  
Misty-"You did this to him! You killed him!"  
  
***She stood up***  
  
James-"Let's get out of here!"  
  
***They run away. Misty runs back to Ash***  
  
Misty-"Please don't be dead Ash!"  
  
***She lifted up his arm and let it go. It fell to the ground***  
  
Pikachu-"Pichhuu?(Is he dead?)"  
  
Misty-"I hope not."  
  
***She felt for a pulse. Nothing***  
  
Misty-"He-he-he's dead."  
  
***Misty and Pikachu start to cry. There tears fall on Ash***  
  
Misty-"He's gone!"  
  
***They didn't know that his heart started beating***  
  
Misty-"I can't belive it!"  
  
***Ash opened his eyes***  
  
Ash-"Belive what Misty?"  
  
***Both Pikachu and Misty stopped crying***  
  
Pikachu-"Pi?(Ash?)"  
  
Misty-"Is it you?"   
  
Ash-"Of course it's me!"  
  
***Misty flung her arms around him with tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes***  
  
THE END  
  
WAAAAAHHHHHH! That was a great story! My best and longest yet! Tell me what you think   
at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  



End file.
